


Venoms

by tzkcxy



Category: KKH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 23:45:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15448515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzkcxy/pseuds/tzkcxy





	Venoms

Venoms 调酒师51X调教师244  
从第一次在吧台见到那个人，堂本光一就知道，他是毒。  
是那明知道一沾即死却仍然能引得人义无反顾飞蛾扑火的毒。年轻优雅、纤细坚韧，浑身上下洋溢着惑人的魅力。  
虽然是一副看起来很可爱的面容，却具有着与表面年龄完全不相符的诱人魅力。那双圆亮的眼睛在昏暗的灯光下潋滟着妩媚又危险的水波，小巧可爱的唇在高脚玻璃杯边沿来回磨蹭着，前倾半伏在吧台上，薄薄的针织衫勾勒出那纤细的腰肢，间或随着音乐摆动两下，小小的动作勾人心魂。  
男人女人，上前搭讪的人数不胜数，但他只是摇头，间或说上一两句就巧妙地拒绝了他们。  
光一在吧台里面站着，具有相当大的优势可以近距离观察他。他要的酒全部是自己调制的，那也算是一点小小的私心吧。他已经偷偷盯着那个人很久了。  
“喂，光一，咱们来打赌吧。”  
光一抬眼看了看不知何时走到身边的好友，有些懒洋洋地答道：“嗯……？”  
“你猜，那个美女多久能被人勾走？”长濑智也躬身凑近光一耳际，“输了的人，就向那边那位搭讪如何？”  
他用眼睛示意着那边纤细优雅的青年。  
光一心念一动，点点头，扫了一眼那边的女人随口道：“五分钟内。”  
“我猜五分到十分钟。”说着长濑看了一眼表。  
在第五分钟过了之后，光一撇了撇嘴角，放下手里的高脚杯冲着吧台一角走去。他只是缺少一个搭讪的机会，并不在意输赢。  
那名青年一直注视着光一，直到他来到自己近前，才绽开一个称得上乖巧可爱的笑容开口问：“有什么事吗调酒师先生？”  
虽然不是第一次听他的声音，光一却仍然免不了心脏一颤。他的嗓音不是很低沉，温润又柔和，鼻音有点重，听起来略带黏滞感就如同对恋人撒娇一样。  
一股热流直冲头顶，光一握紧了拳头用紧巴巴的嗓音很直接的说道：“我打赌输了，过来向你搭话。”  
青年歪歪头，唇边的弧度扩大，笑得眼睛都眯了起来，像只可爱的小动物似的，不知是不是错觉，嗓音里面撒娇的感觉又重了些：“啊啊~真是直接呢。那么调酒师先生，你叫什么名字？”  
“敝姓堂本。堂本光一。”光一更紧地握着拳，尽量自然地做了自我介绍。  
“堂本先生？真是巧呢，我也姓堂本哦~”青年说这话的时候指尖在杯口轻轻抚摸，眼神极具诱惑地在光一脸上打转，“堂本刚。叫我刚就好了，光一先生。”  
“嗯。啊，好巧。”光一有些尴尬地干巴巴地说着。  
平时也不是没有被搭讪过，只是眼前这家伙明显来者不善，光是那露骨的眼神自己就已经几乎想要逃开了。  
他太危险了，不能沾……不能沾！  
“光一先生什么时候下班啊？”刚的目光顺着光一硬朗好看的下颌线条滑到颈侧，然后在胸口停留了片刻，仿佛看透了他的制服一般一路向下移动过去。  
光一只觉得他那几乎实质化的目光已经看透了自己的衣服，随着眼神浑身的肌肉也在一点点绷紧，他紧紧地盯着刚的脸，却仍然抑制不住在他的目光下微微兴奋起来。  
……只是眼神而已吗……  
真有趣。  
“刚你平时是做什么工作的？”光一试着转移话题道。  
“嗯？”慵懒地应了一声，刚懒洋洋地收回了目光半趴在吧台上似笑非笑地说，“我啊？你猜猜看？”  
光一眯起了眼睛。  
看着他那副样子，刚刚那一点有些抗拒的慌乱已经全数退去，心中的欲望不断翻滚着，想要欺负他，想要将他弄哭、哭到哑着嗓子求饶哭到喘不过气哭到晕厥……  
光一唇角慢慢染上一丝笑意。  
大概是碰到对手了。那就没有必要再躲避掩饰了。  
毒而已。以毒攻毒就好，多么简单的事情。  
“我还有十分钟下班。”  
“啊……那，麻烦你送我回家喽~”  
“好。”

 

光一开着那辆引以为豪的法拉利载着刚行驶在陌生的路上，脑海里还是刚才长濑那满脸的不信。  
“你这家伙……你这家伙怎么可能！”  
……为什么不可能呢。  
难得棋逢对手，怎么可能不好好玩一场。  
刚蜷缩在副驾驶上侧头看着光一开车时的样子，伸出手去，有些发烫的指尖轻轻接触到了他的侧脸，刚咬着嘴唇轻轻地笑了起来。  
“嗯？”光一没有分给他目光，只是询问了一声。  
“光一你啊……真好看呢，我都心动了……Fufu~”  
略带迷离地用那十分有特点的撒娇式嗓音说着话，指尖一路轻抚下来，绕过他扶着方向盘的手臂在腰腹轻轻按揉。  
光一的眼睛彻底暗下来了，他的呼吸渐渐粗重了一点，耳朵很轻易地捕捉到了一点声音，那是刚在慢慢地拉开他拉链的声音……  
“吶……光一先生，你喜欢我的吧？”  
天使般的面容却浮现出恶魔般的笑。光一在心底暗骂了一声该死，左手一把抓住了刚恶作剧的手威胁道：“老实点！”  
“呜……光一好凶……”  
刚委屈地喃喃着坐回了位置上，黏糊糊的抱怨着自己被吓到了、光一不应该因为自己的亲近而那么凶之类的事情。  
一直被拨撩着，光一已经几乎要爆炸了，听着耳边刚委屈的嗓音，他越发想要去欺负他，按在床上整夜整夜狠狠地、死死地压着他欺负他。或许在身上留下点痕迹？吻痕咬痕还不太够……或许鞭痕？不会太痛的，自己有很多经验……  
车子开进车库之后，光一甩上车门转到刚那侧把他拎出来用力压在车边，执起他圆润的下巴贴过去低沉沙哑的嗓音直接冲口而出：“你就一秒钟都等不及？嗯？”  
“啊……你说呢？”刚一点都不怕，虽然被压在车上有点疼，但他反而更加兴奋起来，伸手下去轻轻在股间抚摸按压，然后用力咬住了光一的唇。  
野兽般完全顺遂欲望一点都不温柔的接吻，光一尝到了血腥味，但他毫不顾忌，咬着刚的舌尖用了点力气，随即就察觉到已经探进自己裤子里的手指紧了一下。快感一瞬间窜上大脑，光一放开了刚红肿破裂的嘴唇偏头一口咬上他的颈侧。  
“啊嗯~嗯……”刚愉悦地呻吟着加快速度爱抚着光一已经变得相当炙热的性器，另一只手背过去轻轻揉捏着光一的手腕。  
脖颈肩头已经是一片青紫，光一越发兴奋，却突然觉得手腕一凉，随着轻微的“咔啦”声响，他一下子警觉地停了下来。  
刚笑盈盈地矮下身子从他怀中钻出来，抽出手暧昧又煽情地舔着湿漉漉的指尖。而光一则发现自己竟然被一副冷冰冰的手铐铐住了。  
“你……”是怎么做到只用一只手就把自己一下子铐住的？而且还是在跟自己调情的时候！  
“忘记告诉你呀……我是个调教师呢~”刚说着走近他，摸着自己身上青肿发烫的印记牵起他的手，“走了，我们回家继续。”  
光一眯起了眼睛，跟着刚出了车库进入家里，却发现……就在刚的客厅里跪着一个人。  
蒙着眼罩全身赤裸、胸口贴着震动贴片、前端拴着束缚带、身后还插着一根双头振动棒的人。那一身蜜色的皮肤上面斑驳着各种痕迹，鞭痕、勒痕、低温蜡烛的残留痕迹……  
光一的眼睛一瞬间就亮了起来。  
“嗯嗯~他可不能碰哦。”刚有些不满地捂住了光一的眼睛，舌尖轻舔着他的耳朵低低地埋怨着，“明天就要送回原主人手里的。而且……见到他，你都不看我了……”  
光一轻笑起来，他举起被束缚在一起的两只手温柔地握住刚遮挡在自己眼前的手指轻轻拉下，侧头看向他委屈的模样，心中涌起了一丝怜爱的情绪，又猛地察觉到不对，闭上眼睛强行压下之后暗暗舒了口气：眼前这个人太危险了……一不小心就会陷进去，或许叫他为毒真的不错，明知道不可以沉沦，自己却仍然控制不住地想要拥抱他宠爱他了。  
能让人在不经意间上瘾的毒呢。  
再次睁开眼睛，黝黑的双眸盛满了赤裸裸的侵略，光一低声问：“吃醋了么？”  
“啊……”刚双颊绯红，凑近他贴着那双细薄的唇呢喃着，“我可是……相当爱吃醋呢……”  
光一瞥见旁边桌子上摆的低温蜡烛、束缚环、短鞭等各种齐全的工具，手上使力一下子将刚拽进自己怀中锁住，因为手铐的缘故轻而易举地将他圈在自己胸口。  
“没想到调教师……还是个M呢。”光一含住他圆润的耳垂轻轻啃咬，“是工作到一半寂寞了么……嗯？”  
低沉的嗓音宛若大提琴一般流淌着温柔和危险，刚轻颤着点头应了一声，又笑起来：“只是想喝酒散散心罢了，光一你是计划外呢……嗯~~”  
“耳朵敏感？”光一刚刚在他耳边吹了口气，没想到怀中很好抱的身体就一下子绷紧了。  
简直要比自己之前碰过的任何一个人都要敏感。  
“嗯……”刚紧紧地搂着光一的脖子，那双惑人的眼眸迷蒙着水雾，他唇边还凝着几点血珠，光一俯身一一为他舔去。  
“原本还想把你捆起来呢。不过我改变主意了。”刚在光一离开之后说着从口袋里取出两个遥控器交给他，然后整个人从他臂弯滑下跪坐在两腿之间，嫣然一笑为他解开了裤子的束缚。  
“等一下。”光一叫停并且以目示意不远处的一个束缚环，“脱光，把那个给自己戴上。我不喜欢有人在我面前射的到处都是。”  
刚因为他过于露骨的命令轻颤了一下，心脏不受控制地狂跳起来，他乖乖地起身背对着光一，迅速却很从容地褪去了全身的衣物，并且拿起了那个束缚环比了一下，有些迟疑地转身向光一低声道：“已经……戴不上了……”  
光一蹙眉，其实第一次他不想过于伤害到眼前这个人，或许也是心里残存的那几丝怜爱在作怪吧，刚刚特意指了一个很大的束缚环，但是刚却对他说已经戴不上了？  
刚转身走回光一身边，这时他才注意到，原来眼前这尺寸竟然这样大。他接过刚手中递过来的束缚皮带，另一只手抚上他半挺立着的性器轻轻上下套弄了一次，掌中立刻湿滑一片，刚用力咬住嘴唇却依然忍不住溢出两丝呻吟。  
光一把束缚带丢到一边仰头看他：“算了，你自己忍住吧。记住我说的话。”  
刚顺从地应着，他在光一抬起头的瞬间就迅速矮下身子跪坐在他双腿之间而不让他仰视自己，显得恭顺又乖巧。  
光一很满意地轻轻揉了揉他的头发，然后转而摆弄起了刚才得到的两个遥控器。  
好像控制的是眼前那个被全副武装的人来着。  
“不要用手。”光一随意吩咐着，拨弄起了其中一个开关。  
“呜！！！！~~~~……”原本雕像似的人立刻活了起来，他跪在原地疯了似的摇摆着臀部，不一会儿就失了力气爬伏在了地上，口水、汗水还有被勒紧的分身断断续续渗出的东西沾湿了他身下的那一小片地面。  
“你还好意思说我大呢……”刚咬着拉扯下光一的内裤之后撅着嘴抱怨道，“经验丰富的S先生。”  
“又吃醋了？”光一轻笑着伸手捏了捏刚的耳朵，指尖很有技巧地若即若离轻轻抚摸着他，时不时在耳孔拨撩两下。他能感觉到刚的身体正在绷紧。  
“那个人真吵。”光一有些不耐烦地哼了一声，刚立刻回过头去轻声道：“噤声。你知道后果的。”  
瘫倒在地上已经失去神智了的人却在听到刚的声音的刹那就立刻安静下来。  
嗓音平静中带着彻骨的寒意，光一饶有兴致地想，为什么他就能做到在一瞬间平静情绪？明明前一刻还舒服地只想打颤来着。  
这个人真是太有趣了。越接触就越觉得有趣，越不解就越想要去挖掘……  
一股纤细的快感将他从神游中唤醒，定睛一看刚正歪着头从性器底端慢慢地、一点点拿舌尖向上移动着。只有舌头尖端小小的一点接触着自己，却挑了最能够勾起快感的一根筋顺着拨撩。一路舔到了顶端，刚眼含笑意地看了光一几秒钟，又垂下眼帘张开嘴巴只将头部一点点的范围含了进去。  
只是几秒钟的对视，光一已经觉得心脏不受控制地快速跳了起来。  
实在是太可爱了……可爱中带着魅惑，简直让人不舍得去欺负他，又极想让他哭出来。  
“嗯……”光一闭上眼睛双手按住了刚的头，“你并没有什么资格说我经验丰富，调教师先生。”  
刚停了下来，然后顺从地顺着光一的力道一点点向下含过去。明明是那么小巧可爱的嘴巴，却可以吞下一半多，光一弯起嘴角，又加了些力气将他的脑袋向下按去。  
性器头部顶到了喉头的地方，因为刺激而开始感到恶心的刚尽力憋住了声音，肌肉蠕动起来连同口腔的部分一同收紧将光一紧密地包裹着。  
在酥麻的愉悦感中光一唇边微笑扩大，他恶意地挺腰重重一顶，刚立刻用力推开他趴跪到一边再也忍不住干呕了几声，然后狼狈他擦擦嘴角回头看向他。  
眼睛含着泪水已经完全红了起来，之前的那些欲望瞬间被满足，光一伸手将他温柔地拉起来抱在怀里：“好了，可以给我手铐钥匙了吧？”  
刚嘟着嘴表情有些不乐地从沙发底下的某个角落摸出一把钥匙帮光一打开了手铐：“本来还想调教你的，抖S先生。”  
“这句话应该是我说呢……刚。”  
贴着他敏感的耳际低沉的、如同情人呢喃般温柔地叫着他的名字，光一抱紧了自己怀中柔软下来的身体叹了口气：“不过我改主意了。”  
刚有些意外地看着他。  
自己在这个圈子里还是有些名气的，因为手法老道却不过火，常常有人拜托他帮忙训练性奴或者宠物，也没有人敢真正冲他下手。今天带了光一回来其实刚是有些害怕的，他只是好奇想体验，却也不想真正被当成被调教对象来对待。  
在酒吧第一眼看到光一的时候刚就已经确定了目标，并且还算顺利地把人拐回了家。但是……他都已经想好了，如果对方是光一的话，来一两次或许没什么问题。  
心理准备都做好了，现在却被告知对方改变主意了？  
“你不是个彻彻底底的M，刚，你这个坏孩子，你只是想试试看，对不对？”  
听着仿佛教训实则万分温柔的口气，刚红着脸在光一怀里缩了起来小声嘟囔着：“但是刚刚你放我离开了……”  
在自己撑到极限想要干呕出来的时候光一立刻就放开了钳制着自己的手。  
“嗯。之前一直都想把你欺负到哭出来为止。”光一勾起了刚的下巴，在他依然泛红的眼角轻轻吻了两下，“不过还是算了。舒服到哭出来会不会……更好一点？”  
“呜……”刚立刻挣脱了他的手指把脸深深地埋进了他肩颈处藏了起来。可是徒劳，他害羞到全身都泛起了淡淡的粉红色。光一在他腰间摩挲着，随手把两个开到最大的开关关掉之后，抱着刚站起来轻声问：“你的卧室在哪？”  
“在……二楼右手边第二间。”刚埋着头闷闷地说。  
光一一边抱着他上楼一边询问道：“之前有人碰过你吗？”  
“……没。”  
“工具呢？”  
“……有过……”  
“有过啊……跳蛋？拉珠？还是振动棒？”  
“呜……”刚颤抖得越来越厉害，他可怜兮兮地小声问，“能不说吗……”  
光一听着耳边很近的地方响起的那黏糊糊的撒娇声，这次没有再阻止自己的心沦陷下去，他歪头在刚额前轻吻了一下：“刚，你不乖。”  
“……好吧，嗯……跳蛋……”刚说完了之后又羞涩地将自己埋进了光一怀里。  
“刚刚在下面还挺好的，怎么越来越害羞了？”光一故意逗他，侧身用肩膀推开卧室的门进去将怀里的人温柔地放在床上。  
刚爬起来像个小孩子似的搂住光一的脖子再次埋进他怀里。  
“好了好了乖，除了爱吃醋之外还爱撒娇啊……真可爱。”光一笑着轻轻揉着他的脑袋，“还没开灯呢，实在害羞的话帮你把眼睛蒙住？”  
刚稍微放开他一点点，怯怯地抬眼看着他小声问：“为什么突然那么温柔了……”  
“因为心态变了啊。”已经不打算只把刚当做一夜情对象了，“你不也是？变得相当害羞呢。”  
“那是……那是因为光一你变温柔了所以才……”  
才会觉得两人之间的联系不仅仅止于性关系。  
“那以后都对你这么温柔好不好？”光一说着慢慢地把刚压倒在床上。床铺很软，两个人都陷了下去，刚眯着眼睛看着眼前的那张脸，无疑是很英俊的一张面孔，这时却换上了初见时截然不同的温柔，好像还带了点……宠溺？  
刚微微分开腿，光一立刻得寸进尺地将整个下半身挤进他两腿之间并且低声问：“这边有润滑剂吗？”  
“在枕头下面……”刚轻轻咬着嘴嘟囔着。  
光一摸了摸真的掏出一罐用了三分之一的润滑剂，笑着垂头在自己早些时候啃出来的一片紫红上轻吻着调笑道：“看样子你相当寂寞嘛……”“呜……不许说这种话！”  
已经完全柔软放松的像是情人一般，光一一边亲吻着他一边迅速地开始帮他扩张起来。  
紧，太紧了，这样看刚绝对没有说谎。就算做过也是很久之前的事情了，不然不可能这么排斥自己的手指。这种下意识的排斥光一很清楚是装不出来的。  
他很满意地加进了第二根。  
刚泄愤一样在他肩头又啃又咬。  
“像个小动物似的……你可知道你表现得越可爱我就越容易失控呢。”“嗯~~混蛋你闭……闭嘴啊嗯~~”  
光一蹭到他胸口拿鼻尖蹭蹭已经充血涨大成了深红色的乳首坏笑着吹了口气，刚立刻一个激灵夹紧了光一的手指。  
“嘶……待会儿来这么一下说不定就被你夹断了。”光一嘟囔着，趴在刚身上冲着他胸口没完没了地吹起气来。  
“嗯~~痒……别这样啊嗯痒~~~”刚来回扭动着身体试图躲避光一的呼吸，却在躲避的过程中被他猛地戳中了某处，触电般的快感瞬间从腰间扩散开来，他软绵绵地没了力气瘫在了床上。  
光一暗笑，手指特意在那个地方用力揉了揉：“在这里呢？”  
“啊啊啊别……呜~~光一……光一~~~”  
饱含着情欲的嗓音动人的呼唤着自己的名字，光一有些憋不住地立刻抽出了手指。三根大概已经够了吧……接下来就拜托他忍耐一下了！  
“平时自己玩的时候肯定知道吧？敏感点在哪里。”光一直起身子来拉着刚的腿将他拖得更近些，“等一下动起来你也要自己努力哦。”  
“说……说什么傻话呢……”刚难为情地抬起手遮住了自己的眼睛。  
细碎的疼痛开始蔓延，他虽然心里想着应该放松，但还是太紧张了，整个人都紧绷着，光一根本没有办法前进下去。  
“好了好了……乖乖放松，这样我进不去的。”光一叹了口气俯下身轻柔地抚摸着他的脸颊，“我可从来不曾对谁这么温柔过的。”  
“……真的？”刚放下手偷偷地看向他有些不敢相信的确认道。  
“你是第一个。”光一点点头，在他撅起的唇上吻了一下。  
刚抿着嘴鼓起脸问：“那……可不可以是最后一个？”  
光一一下子笑了起来：“你还真是爱吃醋呢。对一个刚刚认识的人这样要求吗？”  
看着刚黯然下去的样子，光一又不忍心了。  
看样子自己在不知不觉中已经中毒了啊……那名为堂本刚的毒。虽然也才仅仅正式相识不过两三个小时，光一几乎已经想要把自己的一辈子都跟这个人拴在一起了。  
“愿意跟我在一起吗？虽然时机不太对……”  
听着光一嘟嘟囔囔地自我吐槽，刚忍不住笑了起来，然后轻轻点头：“嗯。”  
趁着说话放松的时候，光一一鼓作气地用力又顶进去大概一半的长度。  
“啊啊啊痛！痛……呜好痛……为什么会这么痛嘛！”刚立刻悲鸣起来用力地捶打着光一的后背，“不要了我不要做了！你快出去！”  
“这可不由你说了算……”光一任他在自己后背捶打，垂头吻住他那抱怨不停的小嘴巴，同时摆动腰身抽送着活动起来帮他适应，每一次重新进入的时候都会比之前再深入一点点。  
大概是真的疼，光一的指尖感受到了凉丝丝的眼泪。但是他没法停下来，刚的身体太美味了他不想停下来。  
轻轻地吻着他的眼角，光一依旧继续着自己的开拓动作，刚蜷缩在他怀里流着泪不断地喃喃着：“痛啊……痛！光一坏……你是坏人……”  
却不知道他是真的不知道还是故意的，明明说这种话之后光一只会更加兴奋而不可能停下来。  
光一伸手爱抚着他已经蔫了没精神的分身，力道算不上温柔不过绝对有效，刚依旧在他胸口嘤嘤嗡嗡地抱怨着，声音中却渐渐地带了些甜意。  
“现在可是全部进去了。”  
光一猛地停了动作，刚还有些反应不过来，茫然地眨眨眼睛：“全都进来了？”  
“你再想要我也变不了更长了。”光一捏了捏他的鼻子，“还疼吗？”  
“嗯。”刚立刻撅起嘴巴一脸委屈，“疼！”  
“那还装不装M了？”光一故意板起脸来问他。  
“……但是我还挺喜欢的。”刚没有正面回答他的问题，撇开头闭上了眼睛。  
长密的睫毛轻颤着，上面还沾着几点泪珠。光一垂头一一吻去，最后嘴唇落在他好看的小鼻尖上，那里泛着红晕，鼻翼还委屈地一扇一扇的真是可爱的要命。  
“刚刚可是说过了……今天不让你舒服到哭出来我是不会停下的。”  
“诶？”  
刚诧异地转头看他，光一却起身脱去身上挂着的衬衣一甩拿袖子遮住了他的眼睛。  
失去视觉之后身体会变得更加敏感，这一点刚也很清楚。他不知道光一下一步要触碰亲吻自己的哪里，两个人连接的地方正随着光一缓慢的进出动作散发着高热，还是很痛，但是这种痛刚很喜欢。  
像是平时也会拿安全夹在自己身上折腾一样，这种细细密密带着点麻痒的痛他最喜欢。  
“啊啊~~”  
被指尖若即若离地触碰到了腰侧，顺着肋骨的形状一点点向上爬，然后是两边乳首被轻轻捏住，慢慢揉捻，力气在加大，动作越发粗鲁，但是刚却越发难以忍耐，他忍不住抓住了光一的手腕却不带任何阻止的力道只是轻轻地握着，然后顺着他手臂迷人的肌肉线条一点点向上爬着抚摸过去。  
光一顺着他的动作俯下身，刚立刻配合着他抬起腿勾住了他的腰。  
“哈啊~~呜……你还说……说没有了~~……嗯~~~”  
因为角度更加方便，光一比刚刚又深入了一点距离。像是直接撞到了心脏般一下子整个人都飘在了失重的放空感中，刚半张着嘴却发不出声音，只随着光一的动作不受控制地飘出一点呻吟来。  
身体碰撞发出的响声充斥着整个房间，在最初的失神过去后刚慢慢地捕捉到了，他用力搂住了光一的脖子摸索着找到他的唇起身试着吻了上去。  
光一立刻很体贴地压下来让他能够舒适的躺在床上接受亲吻，同时动作放慢了一点，随着接吻的节奏舌尖缠绵在一起翻搅着难舍难分，刚一下子都不知道究竟是身体带来的快感更大还是接吻带来的精神满足更加让他沉醉，总之两种愉悦感交织在一起，还有他最喜欢的疼痛，快感在腰间不断盘旋着聚集，他用力从缠绵浓密的热吻中挣脱开来喘息着叫道：“不……不行我要……要射了光一……呜……”  
“想射就出来没关系。”光一侧头在他耳际轻轻地舔吻着同时握住了他发烫的性器飞快上下套弄着，拇指抵在铃口边沿不断地磨蹭，他感觉到刚后面越绞越紧整个人都紧绷了起来随即剧烈地颤抖着，他立刻用手心罩住了性器前段，飞散而出的乳白色被他用掌心磨碎在发烫的顶端周围。高潮中的性器敏感至极，光一的动作带来了尖锐到令人害怕的快感，刚立刻痉挛似的踢着腿哭叫出声：“放……放开啊啊别~~不要这……嗯~~~光一……光……呜……”  
揉捏爱抚的动作并没有因为刚的求饶而停下，光一嘴边噙着浅笑在射精完全停止之后依旧没有放开手。他扯开自己的衬衣，看到刚双眼泛红，眼睛周围湿漉漉的一片，大概是刚刚被自己逼出了眼泪……真可惜没有看到。  
那就再来一次。  
光一调整了一下姿势缓缓地动了起来，这次依旧是前后夹击。性器顶在敏感点上用力地撞两三下之后才会继续深入，手上爱抚的动作依旧不停。  
“别那么快……啊啊不行！~~光……光一别……呜~~~~”  
还没有彻底脱离高潮的快感就又重新被笼罩包围，刚只感觉一阵心慌，还没有疲软下去的性器在爱抚中传达给他地狱般的快感，他害怕地挣扎着却根本争不过光一的力气，人为刺激下他很快又再次兴奋起来。  
“别……啊啊~~嗯…~~不……要了……舒服……啊嗯~~”  
“既然舒服为什么不要了……嗯？”光一仔细地吻去他眼睛旁边的湿气，嘴唇却捕捉到了咸咸的味道。  
眼泪又开始不受控制地往下流了，并没有任何悲伤的成分，光一知道这是欢愉到了极点才会有的眼泪，胸口立刻充斥着无限满足，他终于放开了手转而专心地在刚身体中侵略起来。  
“呜……光一……”  
哽咽着用哭腔呼唤着他的名字，刚被顶在床上一次次地进入，他的身体被完全开垦出来，而罪魁祸首正压在他身上将他最迷人的滋味反复品尝。  
舒服……销魂蚀骨的舒服，混沌一片的大脑已经找不到多余的形容来表达，就只是简简单单的那两个字而已。  
光一是什么时候停下来的，刚完全不知道。  
清醒过来的时候，身上已经被整理干爽了，而且穿上了干净的睡衣。  
光一正抱着他坐在沙发上，只仿佛刚刚发生的一切都是梦一般。  
“这是……嘶……痛！”  
刚刚动了一下就感觉到了疼，腰酸的没有半点力气，而且后面那个地方火辣辣的疼着，好像还夹着什么东西似的。  
刚立刻红着眼圈瞪光一：“你做了还不够又给我塞了什么进去！”  
“啊？我没有啊！”光一很无辜也有些诧异，随即反应过来，有些愧疚地轻轻在他眼睛上吻了一下，“你那是肿的太厉害了。帮你上过药了，睡一觉会好些的。”  
“……哼……”刚想起不久前两个人纠缠在一起的样子立刻满脸通红地低下了头。好像自己最后特别丢脸地缠着光一又喊又叫的……啊啊啊太羞耻了！！  
“刚太好吃了……叫起来也很好听。”光一暧昧地在他耳边轻轻说。到了最后失去神智不再清醒的刚反而更加可爱起来，叫起来毫无顾忌，软绵绵撒娇似的嗓音像猫爪子似的挠在心上又痛又痒，光一一时没控制住就有点做过头了……本来顾忌着刚是第一次应该温柔些来着。  
“哼。”刚鼓着脸低下头生气状不打算理他。  
“对了，这个怎么办？”光一指了指不远处那个趴在地上像是睡过去了的人问。  
“上午会有人来收。”刚回答着，困倦重新涌上来，他遮着嘴打了个小呵欠，靠在光一怀里闭上眼睛，哼哼唧唧地磨蹭了几下，“我困了。”  
这次可是结结实实半点都不掺假的撒娇了，光一只觉得下腹一紧，无可奈何地叹了口气抱着刚躺下来：“床没法睡了，还好你的沙发够宽，凑合一下吧。”  
“唔……好……”  
糟糕了，迷迷糊糊的声音更可爱了……  
光一苦着脸，心里盘算着要尽快让他适应自己的工作强度才行。不然这找了个恋人反而更憋屈了……到底是不是好事呢。  
是好事吧……对吧？是好事！  
“晚安哦光一……”  
撑住清醒的最后一秒道了晚安之后刚就疲惫的昏睡过去，刚刚可是被光一折腾的够呛来着。  
“晚安。”  
光一拍着怀里的人突然想，不然自己以后改行做调教师好了。甩甩鞭子调教别人，回头亲亲自家宝贝，啊这样的日子不要太自在！  
于是在对未来的脑补中，堂本·抖S·调教界巨匠·光一心满意足地搂着恋人闭上了眼睛。


End file.
